Von gestressten Lehrern und genervten Schülern
by xAmizax
Summary: hierbei handelt es sich um eine ff die in einem alternativen universum hauptsächlich in einer schule stattfinden wird. natürlich ist dies keine normale schule, denn hier unterrichten hauptsächlich akatsuki mitglieder arme kleine (oda auch nicht) konoha nins. ob das gut geht und wie der ganz normale alltag aussieht erfahrt ihr wenn ihr die ff lest
1. Chapter 1

Meine neueste ff^^ *freu* nun enjoy;)

Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster und blendete einen Schüler der gerade gelangweilt aus dem Fenster starrte. Jener kniff die Augen zusammen und wand sich wieder der Tafel vorne im Klassenzimmer zu. Sein Lehrer faselte gerade wieder wild gestikulierend über einen Glauben namens Jashinismus. „Jashinismus basiert auf dem glorreichen Prinzip des Mordens. Die treuen Anhänger Jashin-samas bringen ihrem ehrenhaften Lord regelmäßige Opfer in einem blutigen, genialen Ritual dar und dafür erhalten sie für ihre Treue und Hingabe das Geschenk der Unsterblichkeit", beendete der Lehrer seinen Vortrag den er voller Herzblut seiner gelangweilten Klasse vorgetragen hatte. Der Schüler verdrehte die Augen und sah kurz zu seiner Banknachbarin. Jene hing gebannt an den Lippen des Religionslehrers und schien jedes Wort in sich aufzusaugen. Diese ungebrochene Aufmerksamkeit zeigte sich jedoch nur so ausgeprägt bei seinen weiblichen Klassenkameraden und dem Uchiha in der letzten Reihe. Er seufzte. Ja, sein Lehrer Herr Yu sah schon extrem gut aus; er hatte leuchtend violette Augen (etwas sehr ungewöhnliches), seine silbernen Haare waren mit viel Haar Gel zurückgekämmt, sein Gesicht war hübsch geschnitten und das halboffene Hemd ließ einen muskulösen Oberkörper erkennen. Das einzige was dieses Bild der Perfektion (aus Sicht des Schülers) kaputt machte war der glänzende, silberne Anhänger an einer langen silbernen Kette der aus einem Kreis mit einem umgedrehten Dreieck bestand. Ein Keuchen seiner Nachbarin brachte den Schüler zurück in die Wirklichkeit, er sah auf und sah seinen Lehrer mit hochgezogener Augenbraue vor sich stehen. „Hey, Hey, Hey! Etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit bitte! Der Jashinismus ist das wichtigste Thema dieses Jahr!" Wies der Lehrer seinen Schüler zurecht.

„Wohl eher das Einzige…" murmelte der Schüler leise.

„Hä? Wie bitte? Etwas lauter bitte!" Der Schüler rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Der Jashinismus ist das einzige Thema dieses Jahr habe ich gesagt", sagte der Schüler.

„Shikamaru, der Jashinismus ist der einzige relevante Glaube! Dieser andere Scheiß ist irrelevant! Echt mal!" Ereiferte sich Herr Yu. Shikamaru Nara zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seiner Kritzelei auf dem seinem Schreibblock. Herr Yu seufzte genervt, drehte sich um und ging. „Elender Fanatiker…nur sein Glauben soll wichtig sein? Idiot!" Murmelte Shikamaru und zog seinen Pferdeschwanz straffer. Das brachte ihm von seiner Sitznachbarin mit rosa Haaren einen bösen Blick ein, den er gekonnt ignorierte.

Ein schrilles Leuten ließ den jungen Lehrer innerlich erleichtert aufseufzten. Diese 10. Klasse war echt die Pest! Besonders dieser Nara Junge brachte ihn regelmäßig so dermaßen auf die Palme, das er sich zurückhalten musste nicht zu seiner roten, dreischneidigen Sense zu greifen die er unter dem Lehrerpult versteckt hatte. Er ging nie ohne Sense aus dem Haus. Auch die Schüler schienen erleichtert denn sie verließen fluchtartig den Klassenraum. Der gestresste Jashinist ließ sich erschöpft auf seinen Stuhl fallen und schloss die Augen um sich etwas zu entspannen.

~Später am Tag; die gleiche Klasse in einem anderen Klassenzimmer~

„NARUTO UZUMAKI! HÖR DOCH EINMAL ZU!" Brüllte der wütende Lehrer einen verängstigten, verschlafenen Schüler mit blonden stacheligen Haaren an. „Waah…Sumimasen Herr Taki! Ich bin sooo müde…" nuschelte Naruto und gähnte herzhaft. Ein Paar dunkel grüne Augen fixierten ihn wütend und der Mund, mit den Narben von den Mundwinkel ausgehend in Richtung Ohren, verzog sich. „Ich schwöre dir, dass dein ewiges Schlafen im Geschichtsunterricht wird ein Nachspiel habe! Das geht so nicht weiter! Du wirst den verpennten Unterrichtsstoff nach der Schule nachholen!" Wütete Herr Taki. Er musste sich echt zurückhalten den blonden Idioten nicht zu schlagen. Mühsam schluckte er seine Wut hinunter und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine langen dunkelbraunen Haare. Der blonde Junge schluckte und nickte, aber ausmachen tat ihm das Gemecker nichts- er würde sowieso nicht zum Nachsitzen gehen. Außerdem hatte Naruto nicht wirklich Respekt vor dem erheblich älteren, großen Mann und so ging ihm Alles am Arsch vorbei. Der Lehrer ging zurück zum Lehrerpult und redete weiter: „Wie ihr euch sicher vorstellen könnt, sind Weltkriege ungeheuer Kostspielig und allein deswegen ist es idiotisch einen Weltkrieg anzufangen…stellt euch nur mal die immensen Kosten in der Waffenproduktion vor!" Allein dieser Gedanke schien den Braunhaarigen sehr zu schaffen und machte erst mal einer Pause, was einer nervigen Schülern mit rosa Haaren die Chance gab ihren Senf dazuzugeben: „Aber Herr Taki, Herr Uchiha hat vor kurzem in der Pause zum anderen Herr Uchiha gemeint, das sein Plan einen Weltkrieg anzuzetteln fast vollendet wäre." Der geplagte Lehrer seufzte genervt. „Sakura, ich gehe davon aus, dass du das missverstanden hast was Obito zu Madara gesagt hat", meinte der Geschichtslehrer bestimmt und ihm fiel gar nicht auf, dass er die Vornamen seiner Kollegen gebraucht hatte. „Weiter im Text-" In dem Moment klingelte die Schulglocke erneut und Freude breitete sich in den Schülern aus; die Mittagspause stand bevor. Sie rappelten sich auf und wollten schon das Klassenzimmer verlassen, als die tiefe, kratzige Stimme rief: „Vergesst nicht die Hausaufgaben zu machen! Seite 114 im Schulbuch über die Hyperinflation nach dem 1. Weltkrieg…denkt daran besonders auf den hohen Wertverlust des Geldes einzugehen; es war ein sehr dramatisches Ereignis!"

„Jaja…" riefen die Schüler und stürzten aus dem Klassenzimmer. Herr Taki schüttelte den Kopf, griff sich sein Jackett, ging zur offenen Tür, trat aus dem Klassenraum, schloss ab und begab sich in die Kantine. ´Hoffentlich haben sie wegen meiner Beschwerde wenigstens die Essenspreise etwas gesenkt!`

Der silberhaarige Lehrer ließ sich gerade stöhnend auf einen Stuhl an einem Tisch in der Kantine fallen (er hatte gerade sein Ritual hinter sich und litt immer noch an den Folgen sich mit einem Metalstab zu durchbohren und auch taten ihm die Ohren weh, da sein Opfer sehr laut geschrien hatte) als er mit einem gebrummten „Hallo Kleiner, auch zum Essen da?" begrüßt wurde. Der ‚Kleine' drehte genervt den Kopf und sah seinen Mittischsitzer böse an. „Bei Jashin, ich hab dir schon gesagt das du mich nicht Kleiner nennen sollst Kuzu-chan!" Meckerte der Jashinist rum. Kakuzu brummte und fing gar nicht erst damit an sich über die Verwendung seines Spitznamens aufzuregen- es brachte sowieso nix bei dem Religionslehrer; Kakuzu gab nie nach und ebenso wenig Hidan. „Du bist ein Dickkopf Hidan!" Grinste Kakuzu. „Und du ein alter, geldgieriger Sack!" Antwortete Hidan und grinste breit und fügte dann hinzu: „Ich geh mir was zu essen holen...willst du auch was?" Kakuzu schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne, lass mal Kleiner…die Preise sind immer noch der reinste Wucher…meine Beschwerde hat ein Scheiß gebracht!"

„Geizhals!" Grinste Hidan und schlenderte davon um sich grob durch die brav anstehenden Schüler bis vor zur Essensausgabe du drängeln. Das Gemecker der Schüler ignorierte er einfach und bestellte einmal „Das Zeug was halbwegs essbar aussieht". Er bekam einen Berg Brei auf einen Teller geklatscht und die Frau die ihm das Essen auf den Teller geklatscht hatte verlangte frech „4 Euro bitte!". „Bei Jashin! Das ist ja der reinste Wucher! Das bezahl ich nicht!" Rief Hidan, drehte sich um und ging ohne zu bezahlen und von verblüfften Blicken verfolgt zurück zu seinem Tisch. Kakuzu, der Alles mitbekommen hatte grinste ihn an und kassierte einen giftigen Blick. „Das war ja richtig böse, Hidan-chan~" grinste Kakuzu und bekam dafür einen kräftigen Tritt gegen sein Schienbein. Kakuzu grinste nur noch breiter und seine Augen guckten irgendwie sadistisch. Hidan ahnte schon böses und diese Vorahnung wurde nur noch bestätigt als Kakuzu mit verruchter Stimme sagte: „Aua~ das bekommst du heute Abend alles zurück…" Hidan schluckte leicht, fing aber dann gleich an lüstern zu grinsen, beugte sich ganz nah an Kakuzus Ohr und flüsterte: „Und wehe du besorgst es mir nicht richtig…!" Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, leckte er genüsslich über Kakuzus Ohr- und das mitten in der Schulkantine, umgeben von [k]minderjährigen[/k] Schülern. Manche gafften schon aber das interessierte das ungleiche Lehrerpaar wenig, doch Hidan zog sich abrupt zurück als eine Gestalt mit orangenen Haaren die in alle Richtungen abstanden in die Kantine kam. Hidan setzte sich unschuldig auf seinen Stuhl zurück und grüßte freundlich: „Na hallo, Pain-sama. Was macht der Direktoren Alltag?" Der Schuldirektor mit Namen Pain setzte sich erschöpft zu ihnen an den Tisch und kaute erst mal auf seinen Lippenpiercings herum ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte: „Diese Schule voller Idioten bringt mich noch um den Verstand! Wenn ich nicht Konan und Aspirin hätte, würde ich schon von der Decke in meinem Büro hängen!" Pain sah sich seufzend in der Kantine um und registrierte verwirrt die Reihenweise Schülerinnen diverser Klassenstufen die alle einen leeren Blick hatten und denen Schaum vor dem Mund stand. Verwirrt drehte er sich zu Kakuzu und Hidan um. „Wisst ihr was los ist?"

„Nee, das liegt aber bestimmt an dem Fraß- war bestimmt vergiftet! Also das Jashin-Gütesiegel bekommt es definitiv nicht!" Leiser fügte Hidan hinzu „Das könnte ich eigentlich mal für ein besonders grausames Ritual mitgehen lassen…" Pain verzog das Gesicht und Kakuzu musste sich sein Grinsen verkneifen. „Ich wollte sowieso mal den Cateringservice ändern…" sagte der Direktor und schüttelte den Kopf. Sein düsteres Gesicht hellte sich abrupt auf, als eine Frau im engen schwarzen Kleid und kurzen blauen Haaren sich an Tisch setzte. „Hallo alle zusammen", grüßte sich freundlich und lächelte, „Ich hol mir dann mal was zu essen." Pain machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht und hielt Konan zurück.

„Geh dir bloß nichts zu essen kaufen! Das Zeug scheint nicht gut zu sein…schau dir doch nur mal die Schülerinnen an…" Konan sah sich um und dann wieder zu Kakuzu und Hidan, die sich beide einfach zu unschuldig guckten. „Wer hat dir das aufgetischt von den Beiden? Hidan?" Pain nickte. „Ich denke das sämtliche Mädchen ohnmächtig geworden sind hat eher eine andere Ursache…" sagte sie und sah die grinsenden Lehrer vorwurfsvoll an. Pain verstand schnell, denn auch er hatte die Gerüchte gehört, dass die Narbenfresse und der Fanatiker (wie sie liebend von den Schülern genannt wurden) eine etwas andere Beziehung außerhalb der beruflichen pflegten. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er das glauben sollte, aber ausschließen tat er es nicht, da auch der Kunst- und der Handwerkslehrer (Deidara und Sasori) eine intime Beziehung hatten. Hidan war bei den Schülerinnen wegen seines Aussehens sehr beliebt und wäre es der Fall, das Kakuzu und Hidan in der Kantine rummachten, würde das die Schülerinnen maßlos schockieren. Er seufzte. „Kakuzu, Hidan, ich hab kein Problem damit wenn ihr eine Beziehung habt, aber bitte macht nicht in der Kantine rum!" Befahl der Schuldirektor. Hidan schnaubte genervt und antwortete dann gedehnt: „Ossu, Pain-sama!" Dann beugte er sich wieder zu Kakuzu rüber und flüsterte leise in dessen Ohr: „Blöde Metallfresse! Nach dem wir die blöden Bälger los sind, geht es zu mir nachhause!" Kakuzu grinste nur als Antwort. Pain und Konan versuchten gar nicht darüber nachzudenken was Hidan in Kakuzus Ohr flüsterte und wieso Kakuzu als Antwort dreckig grinste.

~Nach der Schule~

„Kuzuuuu-chhaaan~…komm, wir gehen!" Mit diesen Worten platzte der Jashinist in das noch volle Klassenzimmer des Geschichtslehrers. Gefährlich langsam drehte sich der Ältere um und sah Hidan böse an- das Kichern der Schüler ignorierte er einfach. „Hidan…beweg deinen fetten Arsch aus meinem Klassenzimmer! Hast du keinen Unterricht mehr?!" Meckerte Kakuzu und Hidan schmollte.

„Doch…aber die waren mal wieder voll ignorant und ehe ich diese ganzen Heiden Jashin opfere, hab ich sie lieber etwas früher gehen lassen…" antwortete er. Kakuzu sah in böse an. „Hidan, es ist noch eine halbe Stunde Schule und nun verpiss dich!"

„Ach komm Großer…entspann dich doch mal oder ruh dich aus…du wirst deine Energie brauchen…" sagte Hidan und wippte mit den Augenbrauen. Er schaffte es doch tatsächlich das der andere Lehrer vor seiner Klasse rot wurde, dann das Geschichtsbuch auf den Tisch knallte, zu Hidan ging und ihm am Kragen aus dem Klassenzimmer zerrte. „Hey, Hey, Hey! Kakuzu nich so stürmisch…"

„Gehs dir selbst besorgen oder opfere jemanden, aber NERV MICH NICHT!" Fauchte der Braunhaarige. Damit stieß er Hidan grob gegen eine Wand, drehte sich um und ging mit großen Schritten in den Klassenraum zurück, wo er die quatschenden Schüler erst mal zusammen schiss. „Was erlaubt ihr euch eigentlich mit reden anzufangen nur weil ich kurz weg bin?! Macht gefälligst eure Aufgaben und du, Kiba Inuzuka, hör auf deinen Köter mit zum Unterricht zu nehmen!" Draußen vor der Tür grinste Hidan und begab sich in sein Klassenzimmer wo er die letzte halbe Stunde bis zum Schulschluss schlief.

Der junge, silberhaarige Religionslehrer stand schon vor dem Geschichtsraum als die Schüler rausgestürmt kamen. „Boa diese Narbenfresse pisst mich so dermaßen an!" Fauchte ein Schüler mit stacheligen braunen Haaren und roten Dreiecken auf den Wangen, der einen großen, weißen Hund neben sich laufen hatte. „Komm Akamaru, wir gehen!" Damit drehte er sich weg von seinen Freunden (ein komischer Typ mit Kapuze und Brille und ein schüchternes Mädel mit langen dunkelblauen Haare und weißen Augen ohne Pupillen) und stolzierte davon. Als die letzten Schüler verschwunden waren, schlich sich Hidan in das Klassenzimmer, wo Kakuzu unschuldig stand und seinen Unterricht für den nächsten Tag plante. Er schlich sich an sein Opfer heran und umarmte es verführerisch von Hinten. Hidans Hände wanderten über Kakuzus muskulösen Oberkörper und dann schnurrte es verführerisch an dem dunklen Ohr: „Na Großer, bereit für etwas Spaß~?" Angeschnurrter grinste, drehte sich um und küsste den Kleineren stürmisch wobei er ihn gegen die Tafel drückte. Hidan keuchte und küsste verlangend zurück. Sie versuchten den leidenschaftlichen Kuss so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern, doch auch ihnen ging die Luft aus und so mussten sie wiederstrebend den Kuss lösen. Kakuzu spürte Hidans warmen Atem an seinem Hals und spürte wie die Lippen leise Worten gegen seine Haut formten. „Scheiße…ich bin jetzt schon geil…"

„Dann lass uns doch zu dir gehen…" sagte Kakuzu und ein Lächeln zierte sein sonst so ernstes Gesicht. Ein weiterer Kuss war die Antwort und nachdem sie auch diesen beendet hatten, packte Kakuzu schnell seine Sachen zusammen und dann ging es mit Kakuzus Auto (Hidan hatte keins) zu Hidans Wohnung.

So…das war mein neustes verbrechen^^ das ist der auftakt zu einer aka ff mit dem hauptpairing (wie sollte es bei mir auch anders sein^^) kakuzuxhidan:3 ich hab kein plan wie viele kapis es werden, ab ich schätze wenigstens 3…^^ das 2 kapi der fortsetzung meines kuzuxhidan os kommt auch bald^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yayyy….wieder ein kapi geschafft:D ohne langes labern..hier kommt der lemon:3

Hidan krachte mit einem lauten Knacken gegen die Wand und stöhnte angetan auf als Kakuzu ihn fordernd küsste und er erwiderte mit Freude. Hidan versuchte ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu intensivieren indem er sich mit beiden Händen in Kakuzus Haare krallte und den Größeren näher an sich zog und seine Lippen einladend öffnete. Kakuzu nutztediesen kleinen Spalt aus und schob seine Zunge in Hidans Mund wo ihre Zungen kurz einen aussichtslosen Kampf (aus Hidans Sicht) fochten den Hidan verlor und Kakuzu erkundete wie immer neugierig die Mundhöhle des Kleineren. Doch Kakuzu wurde der Kuss baldzu langweilig und er wanderte an Hidans Hals hinunter wo er kleine Bisse und Küsse verteilte. Hidan stöhnte und presste sich nur noch enger an Kakuzu. Hidan keuchte auf als Kakuzu sich in seiner Halsbeuge verbiss und dunkles Blut seine makellose, helle Haut rot färbte. Kakuzu leckte das Blut weg und wanderte wieder zum Mund des Silberhaarigen hoch und verwickelte ihn wieder in einen wilden Kuss in dessen Verlauf Hidan sein Hemd verlor und mit nacktem Oberkörper an die kalte Wand gepresst wurde. „Ahhh…das ist kalt…" moserte der Jashinist und Kakuzu knurrte zurück: „Gleich wird dir heiß werden…" Hidan grinste und nahm ihren Kuss wieder auf. Diesmal wurde Hidan aktiv und seine Hände wanderten zu Kakuzus Brust hinunter, wo die geschickten Finger einen Knopf nach dem anderen öffneten und dann über die dunkle, vernarbte Haut strichen. Auch Kakuzus Hemd machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden und beide spürten wie sie immer erregter wurden. Kakuzus Geduld ging langsam zu Ende und er dirigierte Hidan in Richtung Bett. Als Hidans Kniekehlen gegen denn Bettrand stießen unterbrach Kakuzu den Kuss und schubste einen überraschten Hidan rücklinks auf das schwarze Bett mit dem dunkelroten Kreis und den umgedrehten Dreieck über dem Kopfende. Dieses Zeichen war Kakuzu ein Dorn im Auge und er wurde auf einmal wütend, was sich darin wiederspiegelte, dass er sich auf Hidans Schoß setzte undanfing ihn brutal zu küssen. Dabei kratzte der Grünäugige an den Seiten seines Ukes entlang und hinterließ blutige Strähnen. Hidan stöhnte angetan und strich fahrig Kakuzus Rücken rauf und runter. Plötzlich versenkte Hidan eine Hand in Kakuzus Hose und strich über dessen Glied. Kakuzu stöhnte in den Kuss und Hidan grinste dreckig. „Nah, törne ich dich an…" fragte Hidan leise und Kakuzu antwortete:

„Und wenn schon…"

„So unnahbar wie Eh und Jeh…" seufzte Hidan fing aber an ungeniert die Hose des Anderen aufzuknöpfen, obwohl er wusste das der Größere das lieber selber machte. „Hör auf!" Knurrte Kakuzu auch schon und schlug nach Hidans Hand. „Aua~" war die masochistische Antwort. Das masochistische Gehabe machte Kakuzu an und er zog Hidan mit einer schnellen Bewegung Hose und Boxer aus und seine eigenen fielen auch bald neben die Klamotten des Jashinisten. Hidan wand sich ungeduldig unter Kakuzu und quengelte: „Nun mach schon Kuzu…" Kakuzu kam der Bitte nur zu gern nach und stieß grob in den Kleinen. Hidan keuchte auf und ein Schmerzensschrei entfloh seinen Lippen. Auch Kakuzu stöhnte auf und durch die warme Enge Hidans beflügelt, fing er an kraftvoll in Hidan zu stoßen. Hidan stöhnte auf und schloss die violetten Augen. Auch Kakuzu genoss es und stieß schneller in Hidan. Der Silberhaarige schlang seine Beine um Kakuzus Hüften und gab Kakuzu somit die Gelegenheit tiefer in ihn zu stoßen. „Ahhh…Jashin ist das geiiil…" stöhnte Hidan atemlos. Plötzlich klatschte es laut und Hidan schrie vor Schmerz auf. „Uhh…wieso klatscht du mir eine…nich das mit das nich gefallen würde~" fragte Hidan und stöhnte wieder. Kakuzus Augen verengten sich. „Du sollst den Namen deines blöden Gottes nicht stöhnen wenn ICH dich ficke! Wenn du ein Namen stöhnen musst dann MEINEN!" Hidans Augen weiteten sich kurz als er sich erinnerte das Kakuzu ihm das schon oft gesagt hatte, doch er konnte sich einfach nie zurückhalten. „Alles klar..ahhh…KAKUZUUUU…" stöhnte Hidan laut und schloss die Augen. Der Ältere musste grinsen. Hidan war schon so extrem laut beim Sex aber wenn er genau den Punkt ihn Hidan traf wurde dieser noch lauter. „Aaaahhhhh… scheiße ist das geil…bei Jashin!" Nochmal traf Kakuzus dunkle Hand auf Hidans heller Wange und hinterließ einen roten Abdruck. „Scheiße…ohhh Jashin-samaa!" keuchte Hidan als Kakuzu wieder genau traf. Noch eine Ohrfeige traf den Jashinisten und dieser stöhnte wieder angetan. „Stöhne NICHT diesen scheiß Namen!" Fauchte Kakuzu stützte sich neben Hidans Kopf ab und ließ seine Fäden frei, die blutige Einstiche auf der Haut des Masochisten hinterließen. „Ahh…geil…weiter…aahhh…Kakuzu…uuhh…tiefer…" keuchte Hidan stöhnend und Kakuzu kam dieser Bitte nur zu gerne nach. Die schwarzen Schnüren umspielten Hidans Brustwarzen während Kakuzu noch tiefer und gröber in Hidan stieß und dieser hemmungslos laut stöhnte. ´Zum Glück hat Hidan keine Nachbarn…` dachte Kakuzu sich und beugte sich dann hinab um die verführerischen Lippen des unter ihm Liegenden zu küssen. Hidans Augen öffneten sich kurz und violette Kristalle blickten Kakuzu lustverschleiert an und schlossen sich wieder genießend. Auch Kakuzu schloss seine Augen und küsste Hidan verlangend. Der Kleine gewährte ihm Einlass und Kakuzu gewann das kurze Zungenspiel sofort- der Kleine hatte einfach nicht mehr so viel Energie. Er erkundete kurz den Mund des Jüngeren und musste dann aus Atemnot wieder aufhören. Verlangend zog Kakuzu Luft in seine Lungen und stieß sich zischend aus als er merkte wie Hidan sich in seinen Schultern verkrallte und stöhnte. Kurz betrachtete Kakuzu Hidan und prägte sich alles ein; die fest geschlossenen Augen, die leicht geöffneten Lippen, die wirren silbernen Strähnen die ihm ins Gesicht hingen, der von Schweiß glänzende Körper- ein Bild von Perfektion wie Kakuzu fand. Seine Gedanke wurden von einem gestöhnten „Kuzu…ich komme…" unterbrochen und schon merkte Kakuzu wie Hidan sich zusammenzog und sehr laut stöhnend mit einem „KAKUZUUUU" kam. Das ließ den Dunkelhaarigen grinsen und auch er stieß nur noch ein paar Mal in Hidan bis er mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen kam. Kurz genoss er noch die Enge des Silberhaarigen bis er sich aus diesem zurückzog und sich neben Hidan fallen ließ. Beide atmeten stoßweise, was sich sehr laut in dem stillen Zimmer anhörte und Kakuzu genoss diese seltene Ruhe. Ein „Verfickte Scheiße war das geil!" setzte der Ruhe ein jähes Ende und Kakuzu seufzte, grinste aber. „Hmmm…und jetzt schlaf! Wir müssen morgen früh raus", sagte er und küsste Hidan noch ein letztes Mal bevor er die Decke über sie beide zog, sich auf den Rücke legte und die Augen schloss. „Alter Sack…" brummte es neben Kakuzu und er spürte wie Hidan den Kopf auf seine Brust legte und legte einen Arm um den Kleinen. Dieser schnurrte und war auch gleich eingeschlafen. ´Morgen wird bestimmt lustig…` dachte Kakuzu noch kurz sarkastisch bevor er Hidan ins Reich der Träume folgte.

~Am nächsten Morgen~

Ein wuscheliger silberner Haarschopf guckte gerade noch aus dem Durcheinander schwarzer Bettdecken heraus. Ganz dicht bei dem silbernen Haaren, lag ein Kopf mit dunkler Haut und dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen, Haaren, dessen dunkelgrüne mit rot unterlegten Augen das Deckenhäufchen aufmerksam beobachteten. Vorsichtig streckte Kakuzu eine Hand aus und fuhr sanft über die silbernen Haare Hidans. Das Knäuel bewegte sich etwas und etwas das Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Schnurren hatte wurde grinsend vom Dunkelhaarigen vernommen. Es war eine Szene perfekter Ruhe und Zuneigung bis… der Wecker mit einem schrillen Klingeln diese Ruhe zerstörte. „Scheiß Vieh…" gnuckerte Kakuzu und zog seine Hand zurück. Auch die Schlafmütze nahm diese Störung ungehalten auf und eine bleiche Hand verließ den Schutz der Decke und schlug auf den armen bösen Wecker ein bis dieser kläglich verstummte. Mission erfüllt! Die Hand zog sich wieder zurück und Hidan kuschelte sich tiefer in die Decke ein. Kakuzu gluckste leise vor sich hin und stand dann auf. Es war jeden Morgen das gleiche wenn sie die Nacht gemeinsam verbrachten: Hidan tötete den Wecker, Kakuzu stand auf und machte sich fertig während Hidan weiter schlief und sich dann an die fast unmögliche Aufgabe wagte Hidan zu wecken. „Hey Hidan. Aufstehen~" sagte Kakuzu ganz nah am Ohr des Jüngeren. Der warme Atem kitzelte Hidan im Ohr und er zog die Decke über seinen Kopf. „Ach komm…nicht jeden Morgen das Gleiche! Steh schon auf du Schlafmütze!"

„Neeeiinn…" Murmelte Hidan leise und drehte sich um.

„Mensch! Steh schon auf! Ich hab nicht genug Nerven um dich ewig zu überreden!" Kakuzu wurde langsam ungehalten und das hörte auch Hidan, was dieser jedoch ignorierte und mit dem morgendlichen Ritual weitermachte. „Ach komm Kuzu-chan…lass mich noch n paar Minuten pennen!" Bettelte er und Kakuzu seufzte genervt.

„Nein Hidan! Aus ein paar Minuten werden Stunden und ich mach nicht noch mal den Fehler dich noch ‚ein paar Minuten' schlafen zu lassen!" Doch dieser rührte sich nicht und so zog Kakuzu dem Jashinisten einfach die Bettdecke vom nackten Körper. „AHHHHH! LASS DAS DU DOOFER ALTER SACK!" Fluchte Hidan los und versuchte mit einem Arm und geschlossenen Augen nach der Decke zu angeln, was jedoch kläglich scheiterte. Langsam wurde er sich seiner Niederlage bewusst, doch das störte ihn nicht, nur die kalte Luft die über seinen Körper strich nervte ihn richtig. „Mir ist kaallt…gib mir die Decke zurück!"

„Nein! Steh auf Hidan! Ich möchte pünktlich zur Arbeit kommen!" Hidan öffnete die Augen nur um sie zu verdrehen und wieder zu schließen. „Du kommst doch immer früh…aber nur zur Arbeit", nuschelte Hidan und grinste pervers. Kakuzu verdrehte die Augen, packte Hidan an den Fußgelenken und zog ihn einfach aus dem Bett. Der Jashinist fluchte und schimpfte, doch das brachte nichts und so landete er unsanft auf dem dunklen Parkett. „Aua du Narbenfresse!" Moserte er doch er stand unter lautem stöhnen und fluchen auf. „Verfickt noch mal tut mein Arsch weh!"

„Das wird wohl der Ursprung deiner Schmerzen sein…" gluckste Kakuzu und Hidan sah ihn genervt an. „Wohl eher dein Schwanz!" Gab Hidan zurück und humpelte dann ins Bad während sich Kakuzu ans Kaffee machen machte- beide aßen nichts zum Frühstück aber der Coffein Kick war einfach essenziel! Er drehte sich um als er lautes Fluchen hinter sich vernahm und sah wie Hidan in die Küche gehumpelt kam und sich auf einen der beiden schwarzen Barhocker platzierte. „Scheiße…" grummelte er und küsste dann in einem religiösen Anfall seine Kette und betete still zu seinem Gott. Ihm wurde eine Kaffeetasse mit Jashinsymbol drauf vor die Nase geklatscht und er trank gierig ein paar Schlucke. Als er die Tasse wieder absetzte meckerte er: „Und jetzt tut meine verfickte Zunge weh! Blödes, braunes Zeug!" Kakuzu verdrehte die Augen.

„Hidan, den Fehler frisch gebrühten, heißen Kaffee zu trinken machst du JEDEN Morgen…langsam müsstest doch selbst du geschnallt haben das der Kaffee erst mal abkühlen muss!" Der Jashinist grummelte bloß und zeigte Kakuzu den Mittelfinger. Der ignorierte die unflätige Geste und setzte sich neben Hidan und schlürfte vorsichtig den Kaffee. Ein paar Minuten lang war nur das Schlürfen in der stillen Küche zu hören bis Kakuzu sagte: „Komm, wir müssen los."

„Hetz mich nicht! Wir haben noch Zeit!"

„Nein Hidan! Hast du nicht mitbekommen das heute Morgen eine Lehrerkonferenz ist?!" Hidan machte große Augen. „Wirklich?! Boa ne ey! Ich hasse so was…"

„Ich frage mich sowieso weshalb du Lehrer geworden bist…"

„Die gleiche Frage könnte ich dir stellen, Kakuzu", grinste Hidan, stand auf und stellte seine Tasse in die Spüle, welche vor lauter dreckigem Abwasch völlig überfüllt war. Dann humpelte Hidan in den Flur, zog sich seine Schuhe an und stand dann vor seiner Jackensammlung. Hidan überlegte fieberhaft und hinter ihm räusperte sich Kakuzu schon. „Komm Hidan…du brauchst doch nicht lange zu überlegen welche deiner beiden Jacken du anziehen sollst…" Hidan verschränkte die Arme trotzig und sagte dann: „Doch Kakuzu muss ich!"

„Dann entscheide schneller!" Hidans Augenbraue zuckte genervt und mit einem Seufzen nahm er sich seine schwarze Lederjacke, welche gut zu seinem dunkelrotem Hemd und den schwarzen Jeans passte. Er griff nach seiner ebenfalls schwarzen Umhängetasche und marschierte dann aus der Wohnung. Kakuzu schloss hinter ihnen zu und die Autofahrt zur Schule konnte beginnen.

~Im Konferenzzimmer in der Schule~

„Boa Kakuzu! Wir sind mal wieder viel zu früh da! Keiner der anderen Idioten ist da!" Hidan schaute kurz zur Wanduhr, „Noch ne halbe Stunde! Du oller Sack! Ich hätte noch mehr pennen können!" Kakuzu schnaufte genervt und setzte sich in einem der Stühle welche um den großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes standen. Zufrieden seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und beging den Fehler die Augen zu schließen. Hidan sah das Kakuzu die Augen geschlossen hatte und da sie noch alleine waren, schlich er sich an und setzte sich dann auf den Schoß seines Opfers und legte seine Lippen auf Kakuzus. Obwohl der Ältere erstaunt war, küsste er Hidan brav zurück und legte die Arme locker um dessen Hüfte. Hidan grinste in den Kuss und rutschte noch etwas näher an den vernarbten heran und ließ seine Hände an den Seiten des Anderen hochwandern bis sie sich in Kakuzus Nacken verschränkten und Hidan sich leicht in den dichten dunklen Haaren verkrallte. Ihr Kuss vertiefte sich und Hidan stöhnte leise in den Kuss als er eine Hand frech an seinem Hintern spürte. Kakuzu löste den Kuss und wanderte an dem Hals des silberhaarigen hinab wobei er kleine Küsse und Bisse verteilte. Hidan legte den Kopf in den Nacken um Kakuzu mehr Fläche zu bieten, drückte seinen Rücken leicht durch und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Sie hätten sich ewig auf dem Stuhl miteinander beschäftigen können, wurde aber von einem eher amüsierten Räuspern in ihrem Tun unterbrochen. „Ähmmm…Kakuzu, Hidan…ihr sucht euch doch zur Not ein Zimmer, oder?" Fragte der Direktor und biss auf seinen Lippenpiercings rum um nicht laut loszulachen. Es sah einfach zu komisch aus; Konan war neben ihm zur Salzsäule erstarrt und guckte den heißen Religionslehrer geschockt an. Hidan glotze wenigstens genauso intelligent zurück und seine Wangen nahmen einen intensiven Rotton an. Kakuzu schaute ebenfalls leicht dröppelig drein, nahm seine Hände aber nicht von Hidans Hintern. „Ach du Scheiße! Macht ihr schon wieder rum, un?!" Brüllte es plötzlich hinter Pain, welcher zusammen zuckte.

„Brüll nich so rum Blondie! Und halt ja deine scheiß Fresse! Pinocchio und du ficken doch auch bloß Oben in den Materialschränken wenn ihr glaubt das keiner durch den Kunstraum kommt!" Blaffte Hidan zurück, welcher seine Sprache nun auch wieder gefunden hatte. „Ohh, senpai! Tobi ist hier und freut sich sie zu sehen!" Quickte es nun auch noch von der anderen Seite des Raumes, wo sich die zweite Tür befand. „Was machen Kakuzu-san und Hidan-san denn da? Tobi will auch mitkuscheln!" Hidan wurde wieder rot und zischte dann bedrohlich leise: „Halt die bloß die Klappe Kürbisfresse oder du rennst als dauerhafter Jack-o-Lantern rum!" Tobi quietschte erschrocken und flitze rüber um sich hinter seinem genervten senpai zu verstecken und krallte sich in dessen T-Shirt. „Flossen weg, du Kindergärtner!" Zischte es hinter Tobi. „Sasori no Danna! Schön, dass du auch da bist, un", schnurrte Deidara, schlug Tobis Hände weg und ging den einen Schritt nach links zu dem rothaarigen Handwerkslehrer. „Macht mal Platz! Ihr versperrt die Tür mit eurer Knotenbildung!" Ertönte es als sich die Tür zum fünften Mal öffnete. „Mensch Kisame, entspann dich mal", sagte eine leise Stimme hinter dem großen, leicht blauhäutigen Meeresbiologie Lehrer. Der dunkelblauhaarige brummte leise und guckte leicht genervt die menschliche Inkarnation einer zwei farbigen Venusfliegenfalle an. Er drehte sich wieder um und sah dann die Position in der Kakuzu und Hidan sich befanden und fing an ein Haifischgrinsen zu grinsen. „Konntet ihr mal wieder die Finger nicht voneinander lassen?!" Fragte Kisame süffisant.

„Och lass mich doch in Ruhe Fischstäbchen!" Motzte Hidan und erhob sich von Kakuzus Schoß. Leicht hinkend bewegte er sich zum Stuhl neben Kakuzus und das brachte Kisame nur noch mehr zum Grinsen. Er enthielt sich aber eines Kommentars, da grad der dynamische Sportlehrer im engen, grünen Ganzkörperkondom in den Konferenzraum gesprintet kam, gefolgt von einem eher mürrisch dreinblickenden Mann mit hochaufstehenden, silbernen Haaren und einem Mundschutz. „Gai, Kakashi, schön das ihr es auch noch pünktlich geschafft habt. Da wir nun alle vollzählig sind, möchte ich euch bitten endlich Platz zu nehmen", sagte Pain mit autoritärer Stimme und alle trotteten zu ihren Plätzen, außer dem grünen Zäpfchen mit Topfschnitt, welches es natürlich nicht lassen konnte noch ein Paar Flickflacks zu machen. Nachdem sich alle einen Platz gesucht hatten, begann Pain: „Hiermit ist die allfreitägliche Lehrerkonferenz der Wölkchen High eröffnet!"

Soo…puhh…wieder ein kapi geschafft^^ ich weiß der lemon is nich so dolle, aber naja…übung macht den meister;) im nächsten kapi werden die lehrer alle besser vorgestellt und ja ich weiß, ein aka fehlt noch^^ jener fehlende aka wird im nächsten auftauchen und auch mit den lieben (ach wirklich?!) schülern geht es weiter^^ bis bald *wink*


	3. Die etwas andere Lehrerkonferenz

Das neueste kapi meiner (erfolgs) ffxD enjoy:3

Die Lehrer der Wölkchen High saßen alle beisammen an dem großen Holztisch und starten alle wie gebannt auf das Blatt Papier vor ihnen. „Heilige Scheiße…" rutschte Hidan raus und Alle sahen auf, da er die Stille unterbrochen hatte. „Da muss ich Hidan aber zustimmen, un", gab nun auch der blonde Kunstlehrer von sich und sah leicht unsicher den Direktor an. „Genau, Pain das geht so nicht…du kannst nicht einfach planen eine Bank zu überfallen nur weil der Staat uns keine Fördergelder geben will", wies der grauhaarige Lehrer mit dem Mundschutz und den verschieden farbigen Augen den Gepiercten zurecht. „Also ich finde die Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht…so würde ich mir das monatliche schreiben von Fördergeldanträgen sparen", warf der dunkelbraunhaarige Geschichtslehrer ein und bekam von Pain einen dankbaren Blick zugeworfen. „Stimmt! Kakuzu hat recht…ich brauche übrigens noch mehr Geld da ich neue Aquarien für den Unterricht brauche", bemerkte nun auch der Blauhäutige mit den kiemenähnlichen Tattoos auf den Wangenknochen. „Alter Kisame! Willst du mich verarschen?! Ich musste letzten Monat schon auf ein neues Geschichtsbuch verzichten, welches ich dringend brauchte da dieser dämliche Köter schon wieder auf das Buch dieses Inuzukas gekotzt hatte! Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung davon wie viel deine NEUEN Fischgefängnisse gekostet haben?! Wenn du den Gören echte Fische vorführen willst, dann mach gefälligst einen Ausflug ins SeaLife- das musst du aber natürlich aus eigener Tasche bezahlen!" Meckerte Kakuzu rum und lief gefährlich rot an. Kisame hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Komm Kakuzu, chill mal…es ist nicht so schlimm…einmal die Sparkasse ausräumen und alle Ausgaben sind wieder drinne!" Kakuzu sah immer noch nicht aus als wolle er sich beruhigen und so ergriff Hidan den letzten Ausweg um einen Wutausbruch von Kakuzu zu verhindern. Er kramte kurz in seinen Hosentaschen rum und drückte Kakuzu dann ein paar völlig zerknitterte grüne Scheine in die Hand. „Und jetzt beruhige dich mal…in deinem Alter sollte man auf Bluthochdruck achten", grinste Hidan und Kakuzu sah ihn giftig an, doch sein Gesicht nahm einen mitleidigen Ausdruck an als sein Blick auf die Geldscheine viel. „Um Himmelswillen! Was hast du denn mit den Armen angestellt?! Sie sind soooo zerknittert." sagte Kakuzu und fing sofort an die Scheine zu glätten. Alle sahen die Zombie Kombi (so wurden sie genannt wenn ihnen „der Fanatiker und die Narbenfresse" zu lang waren) genervt an, nur Kisame guckte dankbar. Hidan grinste den Meeresbiologielehrer an. „Ahhh..die Kraft der Jugend hat mal wieder die Situation gerettet!" Seufzte Gai gerührt und hatte Sternchen in den Augen.

„Alles wird gut Gai…" sagte Kakashi und las dann weiter sein Pornobuch mit dem Titel „Icha Icha Taktiken". Leises Murmeln war inzwischen in dem Raum ausgebrochen, als die Lehrer mit ihren Kollegen den geplanten Bankraub besprachen. Die Lautstärke schwoll immer mehr an bis Pain die Schnauze voll hatte und brüllte: „Jetzt haltet doch mal Alle die Klappe! Ihr seid ja schlimmer als die Waschweiber! Ich dachte ihr seid abgehärtete Lehrer die so was ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken durchziehen würden!" Alles war ruhig.

„Nun seien sie doch mal ehrlich, nicht jeder von uns hat so einen kriminellen Hintergrund als gesuchter Massenmörder wie Hidan oder als eiskalter Steuerhinterzieher wie Kakuzu!" Rief der kleine rothaarige Lehrer. „Das stimmt durchaus Sasori, aber auch keiner von uns hat eine weiße Weste", antwortete Pain und nickte.

„Also wir könnten Information über die Sparkassenfiliale zusammentragen", sagte Zetsu und kicherte gruselig. „Seht ihr! Das ist die Einstellung die ich von jedem will! Wir sind hier Alle betroffen, da die Schule dringend mal wieder auf Vordermann gebracht werden muss." Zustimmendes Nicken. Kisame stand plötzlich auf und sagte: „ich geh mal kurz runter Itachi holen, ok. Der pennt bestimmt wieder."

„Wieso willst du den gruseligen Hausmeister miteinbeziehen?! Fragte Hidan und Kisame antwortete: „Itachi hat bestimmt irgendwelche Ressourcen die uns helfen könnten und sonst ist er auch immer sehr nützlich und steht mit Rat und Tat- meistens eher mit Rat- zur Seite!"

„Na dann los Kisame! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!" Befahl Pain und der Haimensch dampfte ab in Richtung Lehrerfahrstuhl (für Schüler ausdrücklich verboten!).

~Im Keller unserer tollen Schule~

„Hey…Itachi…wo bist wach?" Rief Kisame laut in die Dunkelheit hinein und tastete noch den Lichtschalter, welcher sich neben der Tür durch dir Kisame nun lugte befand. Er war schon oft hier unten gewesen und kannte sich gut aus. Auch kannte er denjenigen den er suchte auch gut- sie hatten immerhin eine hoch geheimer Affäre mit einander. Diese Affäre war so geheim das nur Zetsu (der wusste sowieso Alles), Konan und natürlich Pain davon wussten- eigentlich eindeutig zu viele Mitwisser für eine ‚hoch geheime' Affäre! Kisame fand den Lichtschalter und drückte drauf. Sofort flackerten die grellen Neonleuchten an der Decke und der kleine Raum wurde in helles, künstliches Licht getaucht. Kisame hörte ein leises murren und sah sofort zu der Couch. Dort lag das Objekt seiner Begierde und schlief. Seine langen schwarzen Haare hatte der junge Mann zu einem Zopf im Nacken gebunden und ein paar lose Strähnen hingen ihn ins Gesicht. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen und so fielen die ungewöhnlichen Narben die seitlich zu beiden Seiten seiner Nase waren auf. Der Schwarzhaarige trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt, hellblaue Jeans und Springerstiefel und bewegte sich nicht auf dem Sofa- nur das leichte Heben und Senken seiner Brust war ein Indiz das es sich hierbei um einen lebenden Menschen handelte. Kisame ging langsam zu dem jungen Mann rüber und kniete sich neben die Couch. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus und fuhr ihm leicht über die Haare. „Hey Itachi…komm wach auf. Pain hat nach dir verlangt", sagte der Blauhaarige und Itachi öffnete langsam die rabenschwarzen Augen. „Was?" Fragte er verschlafen, „Ach du bist's Kisame…was will Pain denn von mir?"

„Steh erst mal auf. Pain erklärt dir Oben alles", antwortete er und Itachi rappelte sich langsam auf. Kisame ging zur Tür und hielt sie Itachi Gentleman-like auf. „Nach ihnen", sagte er und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. Itachi hob zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ging dann durch die Tür und zum Fahrstuhl.

~Im Lehrerkonferenzzimmer~

„Pain, wie stellst du dir das überhaupt vor? Hast du eine Ahnung wie riskant das ist?!" Fragte der grauhaarige und fuhr sich durch die wuscheligen Haare. „Kakashi, ich kann deine Sorgen gut verstehen, aber wenn wir alle zusammenarbeiten schaffen wir das locker! Eine Sparkassenfiliale ist nicht Area 51…" gab der orangene Stachelkopf zu bedenken und drehte sich zur Tür um als diese aufging. „Bin wieder da und ich hab Itachi mitgebracht", rief Kisame und präsentierte stolz sein Mitbringsel. Itachi hob kurz grüßend die Hand. „Schön dass du da bist, Itachi. Wir haben auf dich gewartet und verlassen uns auf deine Diskretion. Was in diesem Raum besprochen wird verlässt diesen auch nicht, ok. Wenn du zustimmst bei unserem Unternehmen mitzumachen, gibt es kein Zurück und du musst dich jetzt entscheiden", sprach Pain.

„Waren das jetzt die AGBs oder wie?" Fragte Itachi und dies löste allgemeines Gelächter aus. Auch Pain grinste und nickte. „In der Tat. Also was ist deine Entscheidung?" Itachi zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte dann: „Naja, Kisame wird mich in nix zu schlimmes reinziehen und deswegen sag ich mal ja." Daraufhin klatschte Pain voller Tatendrang in die Hände und deutete auf einen leeren Stuhl. „Setz dich Itachi." Der Uchiha nahm Platz und auch Kisame setzte sich neben ihn auf seinen Stuhl. Pain stellte sich an das Kopfende des Tisches und breitete die Arme aus während hinter ihm langsam eine Leinwand herunterfuhr. Es wurde dunkel und der Projektor sprang an und der Raum wurde in unheimliches blaues Licht getaucht. Pains Silhouette bildete sich schwarz auf der blauen Leinwand ab und Pain fing an mit voller Stimme zu sprechen: „Meine Kollegen, Freunde und Kameraden, heute ist ein wichtiger Tag für die finanzielle Lage unserer Schule. Die Maßnahmen die wir heute besprechen werden, werden zu einer deutlichen Verbesserung unserer Resourcen führen und da es etwas kriminell ist, hat Diskretion oberste Priorität!" Er drehte sich kurz zu Konan. „Kannst du bitte den Lageplan auf die Leinwand beamen?" Konan nickte und wenig später befanden sich Daten der Sparkasse vor den Augen aller Anwesenden. „Wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt", sprach Pain, „Handelt es sich hierbei um hoch geheime Daten und es war schwer an sie zu kommen!" Hidan rollte mit den Augen und flüsterte zu Kakuzu:

„Hey, sind das nich die aus dem Internet? Du hattest das doch mal gegooglet und dann kam doch das als alles Erstes bei den Bildern vor…" Kakuzu grinste breit und nickte. Hidan war dann zum Glück doch so schlau das Pain nicht unter die Nase zu reiben…der könnte das in den falschen Hals bekommen. Pain hatte inzwischen weitergeredet und sich ausführlich über die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ausgelassen, aber dies interessierte unsere beiden Hauptcharaktere wenig- sie würden es sowieso auch ohne ausführliche Einweisung schaffen. Ein „Hört ihr Beiden mir überhaupt zu?!" unterbrach Hidan und Kakuzu in ihren Gedanken und sie sahen Pain fragend an- Hidans Gesichtsausdruck war aber eher dümmlich. „Wir hören dir zu Pain…wir haben nur schon geplant wie wir den Einbruch ausführen", antwortete Kakuzu aalglatt und Pain sah ihn komisch an. „Wieso nur ihr? Wir alle werden zusammen an diesem Unternehmen arbeiten und es als Einheit ausführen! Jeder von uns hat nützliche Eigenschaften und das wird eine 100 prozentige Erfolgschance garantieren", klärte Pain die Zombie Kombi auf, welche sich schon auf einen Alleingang gefreut hatte. „Na dann schieß mal los!" Tönte Hidan und Pain seufzte. Warum konnte Hidan nicht so einfach zu handhaben sein wie Itachi- der hatte kein großes Maul und laberte und nervte nicht rum. „Alsoooo", fing Pain wieder an, „Hier ist der genaue Ablauf und Konan und ich haben schon Alles durchgeplant also kann nichts schiefgehen: morgen Abend versammeln wir uns Alle im Café um die Ecke und essen erst mal was (Kakuzu du kannst natürlich auch zu Hause essen wenn's dir zu teuer ist)", Kakuzu nickt, „Dann werden Deidara und Sasori nach Draußen gehen und sich in Richtung Sparkasse und gehen hinein. Deidara, Sasori, einer von euch muss Geld abheben oder Kontoauszüge holen gehen damit nicht auffällt das ihr in Wahrheit die Lage peilt und uns dann anruft um zu sagen wie viele Angestellte sich drinnen befinden. Dann wird Itachi sich in das Sicherheitsnetzwerk hacken und den Feueralarm auslösen. Wie durch Zufall wird dann in einem der Hinterräume eine Rauchbombe explodieren die ich heute schon reingeschafft habe und in meinem Schließfach verssteckt habe. Daraufhin wird die Sparkasse evakuiert werden und Konan ich werden schon vor der Sparkasse warten und denen unter die Nase reiben das es eine Bombenwarnung gibt. Ich werde dann Kakuzu und Hidan anrufen die sich, getarnt als Bombenentschärfungskommando, in die Filiale wagen werden. Kisame wird daraufhin das Gelände weiträumig absperren und Itachi wird mit einem schwarzen Lieferwagen vorfahren und Gai und Kakashi werden die zuständigen Polizisten spielen- mit geklautem Polizeiwagen. Für gefälschte Marken und Ausweise hat Konan schon gesorgt also wird das kein Problem sein bis die echten Bullen auftauchen. Deswegen heißt es schnellmachen. Kakuzu wird währenddessen den Safe geknackt haben und Hidan hilft ihm dann beim raustragen. Alles wird dann schnell in den Lieferwagen gepackt, die beiden steigen ein und Itachi fährt los. Daraufhin werden sich dann auch Gai, Kakashi und Kisame verdünnisieren. Sasori und Deidara werden dann das Gebäude in die Luft jagen. Danach treffen wir uns bei mir zu Hause. Das ganze sollte nicht länger als eine Stunde dauern." Pain holte nach dieser langen Rede tief Luft und sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde- von einem baffen Gesicht zum Anderen. Dann fing Hidan an breit zu grinsen und auch Kakuzu grinste geldgierig. Auch Deidara wurde bewusst das er bald ganz laut „ART IS A BANG" rufen durfte und Sasori zog ein Gesicht weil er dabei sein musste. Kisame setzte sein typisches Haifischgrinsen auf und Itachi guckte ausdruckslos. Gai schien hoch motiviert und stieß Kakashi seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Der Grauhaarige guckte geplagt und ließ ein „Mit der Kraft der Jugend werden wir es sogar in einer halben Stunde schaffen!" über sich ergehen. Konan sah zu Pain und Pain sah zu Konan, einen zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Dann rief er laut: „Nun denn meine Freunde, morgen nach dem Unterricht geht es los!"

„Und was ist mit Tobi und Zetsu-san? Was können wir tun?" Quiekte es plötzlich aus der hintersten Ecke des Raumes. „Ach du Schieße!" Entfuhr es Pain und er sah leicht panisch zu Konan. Die sah ihn planlos an und dann kam Pain die zündende Idee: „Tobi, du kannst ja gerne bei mir zu Hause warten und schon Kaffee kochen und damit du nicht so alleine bist, wird Zetsu dir Gesellschaft leisten. Zetsu, könntest du dich vielleicht mal um meinen Garten kümmern? Die Pflanzen wollen in letzter Zeit nicht so unbedingt wachsen und vielleicht findest du ja eine Lösung…" Tobi quiekte zufrieden und Zetsu sah auch nicht unzufrieden aus. „Dann könnt, oder müsst, ihr jetzt zu euren Klassen gehen", beendete Pain die all freitägliche Lehrerkonferenz.

So das war es wieder^^ eig war die ff ja nur für 3 kapis oda so geplant, aba ich wurde gebeten es doch länger zu machen und wollte es dann auch. Dafür musste ich mir was aus den fingern saugen und das kam dabei herausxD der lieferwagen war irwie voll klischee haftxD ein danke noch an Linkin Park dafür das ihre musik mich imma inspiriert:D *gerade High Voltage hört^^*


	4. In der Eisdiele

Ein neues kapi, wo ich mich leider nicht an meinen plan gehalten hab und es so etwas als filler fungiert…gomen. auch entschuldige ich mich schon im vorraus für jegliche grammatik- und rechtschreibfehler (mein beta-chan ist im urlaub far far away.) trotzdem wünsche ich euch viel spaß beim lesen;)

„AAARRRRGGGHHH! WIE ICH ES HASSE AM SAMSTAG DIESE KLEINEN SCHEIßER ZU UNTERRICHTEN!" Kam es laut aus einem der vielen Klassenzimmer der Wölkchen High. Der Besitzer des äußerst lauten Stimmorgans hatte sich über seinen Lehrertisch gebeugt, den Kopf auf die Unterarme gelegt so dass ihm seine grauen Haare über die Unterarme fielen und ihm im Gesicht rumhingen. Hidan hieb mit seiner Faust wieder und wieder auf den Tisch ein und sein Kopf hüpfte dabei auf und ab wie ein Jo-Jo. Plötzlich schrie der geplagte Lehrer auf und sah sich seine pochende, blutende Hand an; in der Seite hatte sich eine dieser fiesen Reißzwecken tief in die Haut gebohrt und schien den Jashinisten nun böse anzugrinsen. Bei Hidan brannten die Sicherungen nun komplett durch, sei es durch die Überforderung der ganzen Situation oder einfach nur weil er die Schnauze gestrichen voll hatte, zu mindestens griff er nach der Zwecke und riss sie sich brutal aus der Hand. Wie wenn in einem Anime der Hauptcharakter auch nur die kleinste Verletzung erleidet, schoss das Blut in einer Fontäne heraus [1] und tropfte auf die Hausaufgaben der Schüler- ein Aufsatz über die Verbreitung des Jashinismus. Die schon unleserliche Handschrift auf dem obersten Blatt verschwamm noch mehr und jetzt konnte Hidan nur noch undeutlich erkennen, dass der Name mit einem „Nar" anfing, aber das war nicht weiter schlimm denn diese Handschrift hätte er unter tausenden erkennen können (nicht das er tausende Schüler hätte- das hätte ihn noch mehr um den Verstand gebracht). Deshalb machte er sich nicht die Mühe ein Taschentuch zu nehmen und das rote Zeug wegzuwischen. Stattdessen guckte er zum hundertsten Mal an diesem noch jungen Tag zur Uhr und stellte erfreut fest das es ja schon 12 Uhr war- Schulschluss. Die Klingel läutete und die leicht verstörte Klasse welche sich noch im Religionsraum befand packte eilig zusammen. Als ein blonder Junge an Hidan vorbei ging und dabei zufällig auf den Tisch schielte, riss er entsetzt die Augen auf und sagte mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme: „Alter, Herr Yu! Das ist echt eklig das jetzt Blut auf meiner Hausaufgabe ist! Wissen sie wie lange ich dafür gebraucht hab?!" Hidan sah gelangweilt auf und antwortet: „Naruto, ich wette das du deine verfickten Hausaufgaben schnell in der Frühstückspause von Shikamaru Wort für Wort abgeschrieben hast!" Daraufhin wurde Naruto blass und sah Hilfesuchend zu Kiba und Shikamaru rüber. Kiba steckte dem Uzumaki die Zunge raus und Shikamaru zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Schultern und sagte: „Guck nich so…is doch nich unsere Schuld wenn du so blöd bist dich von diesem Dummkopf erwischen zu lassen…" Naruto sah ihn wütend an und Hidan sah Shikamaru empört an. „Alle raus aus meinem Klassenzimmer", sagte er gefährlich ruhig und alle Schüler aus Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto und Sasuke gaben Fersengeld, denn sie wollten nicht den Zorn eines Jashinisten auf sich ziehen. Dem Schulstress Quartett, wie die drei rebellischen Schüler plus Sasuke genannt wurden, war es herzlich scheiß egal ob sie noch mehr Stress bekamen, denn der Nara, Uzumaki und Inuzuka hatten es sowieso schon bei allen Aka-Lehrern verschissen und Sasuke ging es nie an den Kragen- der geborene Uchiha halt. Deswegen verließen die Vier das Klassenzimmer in einem normalen Tempo und machten sich dann auf zur nächsten Eisdiele um die Ecke. Hidan ging zur noch offen stehenden Tür und knallte sie wütend zu. Danach ging er zu seinem Stuhl und ließ sich völlig erschöpft darauf sinken und wischte sich imaginäre Scheißtropfen von der Stirn und strich sich seine Haare mit der Hand zurück. Dann kramte er kurz in einer seiner vielen Jackentaschen und zog eine Schachtel Zigaretten heraus. Er nahm sich eine Zigarette, zündete sie an und nahm einen tiefen Zug. „Ahhhh…" Seufzte Hidan zufrieden und schloss die Augen und atmete den grau-violetten Rauch langsam durch den Mund wieder aus. Er war gerade dabei sich richtig zu entspannen als er hörte wie die Tür aufging und jemand eintrat. Das genervte Seufzten der Person verriet ihm, ohne dass er die Augen öffnete musste, wer da neben ihm stand. „Hey Kuzu, hattest du auch so viel Spaß?" Fragte er sarkastisch und zog tief an seiner Kippe. Dann sah er den Braunhaarigen erwartungsvoll an und als er als Antwort nur ein Augenverdreher bekam, blies Hidan Kakuzu den Rauch nach oben direkt ins Gesicht. Kakuzu wedelte mit seiner Hand vor seinen Gesicht herum und versuchte den Rauch zu verscheuchen, hatte aber nur moderaten Erfolg und sah Hidan genervt an. „Hidan, kannst du die Scheiße mal bitte lassen?! Du weißt das ich das hasse und wenn du schon deinen Lungenkrebs züchten willst, dann mach das gefälligst am offenen Fenster und nicht in einem stickigen Zimmer!" „Chill mal Kuzu…ich weiß das du in deinem Alter auf deine Gesundheit, deinen Blutdruck und was-weiß-ich-noch achten musst, aber ich muss es zu mindestens nich- ich bin unsterblich!" Gab Hidan von sich und streckte Kakuzu die Zunge raus. „Das nächste Mal schneid ich sie dir ab…" „Das würdest du nich…" „Provozier mich nicht…" „Ach? Und was machst du wenn ich keine Zunge mehr habe? Wer soll dir dann einen blasen? Tja, und küssen geht dann auch nich mehr so gut und generell würde die Welt etwas sehr wertvolles verlieren wenn ich meine Zunge loswerden würden." „Warum wundert es mich nicht das bei dir blasen vor küssen kommt…" Seufzte Kakuzu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei dir ist es doch auch nich anders…" Grinste Hidan und klopfte die Asche an seiner Kippe in eine vergessene Federmappe, welche schon etwas länger als provisorischer Aschenbecher dienen musste. Kakuzu erwiderte nichts und lehnte sich gegen das Lehrerpult und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme und fing an penetrant mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden zu tippen. Violette Kristalle funkelten ihn genervt an und er grinste breit zurück. Hidan rauchte auf und warf den Rest in die Federmappe. „Irgendwann fackelt wegen dir alles ab", kommentierte Kakuzu und Hidan würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Stattdessen stand er auf, nahm seine Jacke und seine Umhängetasche und sagte: „Komm Alterchen, wir müssen los!" Warf er Kakuzu vor den Kopf und dieser guckte als hätte er auf einer Zitrone rumgekaut. „Pass auf was du sagst…" Hidan winkte mit dem Mittelfinger und ging voraus, hielt Kakuzu die Tür auf und sagte spöttisch: „Grandmas first." Kakuzu zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger und fragte: „Hast du nicht noch was vergessen?" Hidan sah ihn fragend an und dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Scheiße! Meine Sense…" Er sprintete regelrecht zu seinem Tisch und zog das sperrige, rote Ding hervor und legte es sich lässig auf die Schulter. Er marschierte aus der Tür und trat sie einfach nur zu ohne abzuschließen- es gab sowieso nix Stehlenswürdiges da drinnen. So verließ die Zombie Kombi die Wölkchen High und machte sich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt. Sie waren erst ein paar Schritte gelaufen, als es hinter ihnen brüllte: „Sie da vorne! Stehen bleiben! Polizei!" Die Angesprochenen drehten sich um und sahen einen völlig gehetzten, dicken Polizisten auf sich zu rennen. „Meinen sie uns beide oder jemand bestimmtes?" Fragte Kakuzu und Hidan zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Völlig außer Atem blieb der Polizist vor ihnen stehen und stütze sich erst mal auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab. „Ich…puhh…meine diesen…schneuf….jungen Herren…röchel…mit der Waffe…schnauf…auf der Schulter", presste der etwas Fettleibige heraus. „Also meinen sie mich", schlussfolgerte Hidan messerscharf. Der Polizist nickte. „Dürfte ich sie darauf hinweisen, dass das Tragen von Waffen in der Öffentlichkeit untersagt ist und das sie außerdem einen gültigen Waffenschein für den Besitz brauchen- welchen ich sehen möchte." Hidan stütze sich lässig auf seine Sense und sah zuerst Kakuzu und dann den Polizisten an. Kakuzu hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und so fing Hidan mit der ordentlich einstudierten Geschichte an. „Ach so…dann kann ich sie beruhigen. Das is ne Cosplay Waffe- sehen sie nämlich, wir beide sind Cosplayer und der Charakter den ich cosplaye hat halt so ne tolle Sense. Die is aus nem Holzstab, Holzbrettern und Gips gemacht- also kein Grund zur Sorge!" Hidan grinste den Polizisten breit an welcher die beiden erwachsenen Männer zweifelnd ansah. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und sagte: „Na wenn das so ist möchte ich sie nicht weiter von ihrem…ähh…crossplay-" „COSPLAY!" Verbesserten ihn Beide. „Ähh…ja genau! Na dann noch viel Spaß!" Damit drehte sich der Polizist um und ging zurück zu seinem Wagen der nur ein paar Meter weiter parkte. „Idiot! Hat der wirklich behauptet wie seien _crossplayer_?! Und wegen der kurzen Streckte war der so außer Atem?!" Fragte Hidan ungläubig. „Der hatte sich nur versprochen. Wundert's dich bei den Massen die der mit sich rumschleppt?" „Nöö, eigentlich nich." „Siehste. Und jetzt komm weiter. Pain war heute besonders ungeduldig…" Hidan zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Kakuzu. Vier Schüler in der Uniform der Wölkchen High und ein Hund liefen laut labernd die Straße hinunter und regten sich dabei tierisch über ihre Lehrer auf. „Oh man! Ich hasse es am Samstag auch noch zur Schule zu müssen! Gerade dieser ätzende religiöse Futzi nervt mich so dermaßen….wie kommt der dazu sein ekliges Blut über meinen Aufsatz zu schmieren?!" Regte sich Naruto auf und zerquetschte fast die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen die er hielt. „Au baka! Hör auf meine Hand zu Mus zu verarbeiten! Wenn du so weiter machst lassen wir es!" Drohte ihm Sasuke daraufhin. Kiba kicherte nur und fuhr seinem geliebten Akamaru durchs weiche Fell. „Naruto beruhige dich mal. Keiner von uns kann weder Herr Yu noch Herr Taki leiden und auch mich nervt das, aber ich möchte mich jetzt nicht auch noch a, Wochenende über dieses Arschloch aufregen." „Dich nervt doch sowieso immer Alles Shika", lachte Naruto und schlug Shikamaru freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Shikamaru verdrehte genervt die Augen und drehte sich leicht drohend zu dem blonden Chaoten um. „Hey Leute, lasst uns jetzt einfach Eis essen gehen und einfach mal die Lehrer vergessen", schlug Kiba vor und rettete so die Situation. So schlenderten sie die Straße entlang bis ihr geliebtes Eiscafé in Sicht kam. Naruto konnte sich nicht zurück halten und rannte los, wobei er Sasuke hinter sich her schleifte. „Heeey Naruuuu…nich so schnell.", meckerte der Uchiha, wurde aber gnadenlos weiter geschleift. Dieses Bild war so skurril, dass Shikamaru und Kiba einen Lachkrampf bekamen und sich den Bauch hielten als sie vor der Tür der Eisdiele standen. Direkt vor ihnen standen Naruto und sein Anhängsel und sahen geschockt durch das Fenster. „Was issen euch für ne Laus über die Leber gerannt?" Fragte Kiba und grinste. Naruto hob nur stumm den Zeigefinger uns zeigte auf eine Gruppe von 11 Männern und einer Frau. Als auch die beiden Neuankömmlinge die Gruppe als ihre Lehrer identifizierten, klappe ihnen die Kinnlade herunter und ihnen traten die Augen aus dem Kopf hervor (für die die One Piece kennen, stellt euch einfach Chopper vor wenn Lysop wieder eine Lügengeschichte auftischt vor;)). „Scheiß die Wand an! Was wollen die denn hier?!" Schrie Kiba fassungslos. Alle anderen starrten immer noch wie versteinert auf die Eis mampfende Truppe. Shikamaru brachte nur ein Quietschen heraus, fasste sich aber bald wieder und machte todesmutig die Tür auf und ging zur Theke. Die anderen folgte ihm zögerlich, aber trotzig, da sie sich nicht von ihren dumpfbackigen Lehrern ihr all samstägliches Eis verderben lassen wollten. ~Ein paar Minuten früher~ Hidan und Kakuzu traten in den Eisladen ein und wurden gleich von der älteren Dame an der Theke freundlich angelächelt. Sie nickten ihr grüßend zu und setzten sich auf die beiden einzigen noch leeren Stühle zu ihren Kollegen an den Tisch. Hidan schnappte sich gleich die Karte und fing an zu suchen. Die emsige Bedienung kam auch gleich an und fragte ob sie denn ihre Bestellung aufnehmen dürfte. Dabei starrte die junge Frau Hidan an und schien fast zu sabbern. ´Ja, ich weiß das ich verdammt gut aussehe, aber das nervt echt!` Dachte sich Hidan und wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen um zu bestellen, aber Kakuzu kam ihm zuvor und bestellte: „Ich nehme den After Eight Becher und für ihn hier", er deutete auf Hidan, „einmal die Biene Maja mit extra viel Erdbeersoße damit es auch schön blutig aussieht." Die Bedienung starrte ihn an und Kakuzu starrte erwartungsvoll zurück während Hidan nur fassungslos starrte. Eilig verschwand die Frau mit der Bestellung und sah noch ein paar Mal verwirrt zu der Gruppe hinüber während sie die Eisbecher machte. Hidan war immer noch baff und sah Kakuzu stink sauer an. „Temeeeeee…" zischte Hidan Kakuzu an und drehte sich gefährlich langsam zu ihm um. Pain und Konan guckten schon besorgt und Pain machte schon den Mund auf um die Beiden zu Recht zu weisen, aber Hidan ließ es von ganz alleine mit einem bösen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht- es hätte nur noch gefehlt das er wie Mr. Burns die Finger an einander legt und „Ausgezeichnet" sagt. Kakuzu zog verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen und Pain sorgte sich nur noch mehr, da er bezweifelte das Hidan erwachsener geworden war und nicht auf Rache sann. Die Kellnerin kam zurück mit den beiden Eisbechern beladen und als sie die blutige Biene Maja (sie hatte es so dekoriert, dass ein Mikadostab im Kopf der Biene steckte und rundherum war schön viel Erdbeersoße und auch schienen ein paar Beinchen zu fehlen- generell sah die arme Biene sehr malträtiert aus) vor Hidan abstellte sagte er ganz charmant „Danke Süße" und lächelte sie an. Überrascht lächelte die junge Frau zurück und beugte sich extra tief herunter um Kakuzus Eisbecher abzustellen. Hidan starrte ihr dabei unverhohlen in den Ausschnitt. Als sie sich umdrehte und davon ging schien sie extra mit ihrem Hinterteil zu wackeln und Hidan pfiff leise. „Benimm dich mal", meckerte Kakuzu und Hidan sah ihn schief an. „Ich mach doch gar nichts…" Kakuzu rollte mit den Augen und sagte sarkastisch: „Ein Wunder, dass du nicht in ihren Ausschnitt gefallen bist." Hidan grinste. „Ach, da ging noch was", sagte er keck und beobachtete amüsiert wie Kakuzu einen tiefen, aggressiven Rotton annahm. „Leute, beruhig euch mal. Wenn das ausartet liegt das Café noch in Schutt und Asche", ermahnte Pain die beiden Streithähne. Doch Hidan dachte nicht daran aufzuhören und steckte sich provozierend einen Löffel der ermordeten Biene Maja in den Mund und leckte sich lasziv Erdbeersoße von den Lippen. Da der Kakuzu auch nur ein Mann ist- ein Mann der sehr scharf auf Hidan ist- musste er leicht schlucken und konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Als Hidan auch noch anfing sein Fuß in Kakuzus tiefere Regionen zu platzieren, trat er Hidan unwirsch gegen das Schienbein- falsche Methode sich zu wehren, denn Hidan grinste nur breit über den Schmerz. Er schob sich noch einen Löffel voll Eis in den Mund und leckte den Löffel danach säuberlich ab und sah Kakuzu dabei tief in die Augen. Violette Kristalle schienen sich in Kakuzus Kopf zu bohren und er musste sich eingestehen, dass Hidans ganzes Verhalten ihn furchtbar anmachte. Auch sein unterer Bereich schien angetan zu sein, denn etwas regte sich. Kakuzu wurde aus seiner Trance gerissen als eine samtweiche Stimme ihn neckend fragte: „Willst du deinen Eisbecher nicht? Ich mag After Eight zwar nicht so sehr, aber ich würde ihn dir abnehmen." Der Braunhaarige sah den Jashinisten an und sagte: „Weswegen glaubst du hab ich gerade den genommen? Ganz bestimmt nicht damit du ihn mir wegfutterst!" ´Und außerdem läufst du sonst Gefahr Speckröllchen zu kriegen und dein Körper ist perfekt wie er ist!` Fügte er im Gedanken hinzu. Hidan schmollte leicht und wollte sich schon noch eine Biene Maja bestellen, als Kakuzu sagte: „Nix ist! Sonst wirst du noch fett!" Hidan sah ihn empört an und drückte seinen Fuß leicht in Kakuzus Schritt. Kakuzu zuckte zusammen und erstickte fast an seinem Eis, welches er sich gerade erst in den Mund geschoben hatte und jetzt mit viel Anstrengung wieder hoch hustete. Wütend beförderte Kakuzu den frechen Fuß wieder dahin wo er hingehörte, nämlich auf den Boden, und sah Hidan warnend an. „Is was Kuzu-chan?" Fragte Hidan unschuldig und Kakuzu knurrte nur. Sie hörten die Tür bimmeln und drehten sich um, damit sie sehen konnten wer da eingetreten war. Hidan verzog das Gesicht als hätte er etwas ungenießbares gegessen und die anderen sahen die Neuankömmlinge nur ruhig an. „Na toll! Was haben die kleinen Kackbratzen jetzt hier zu suchen?! Nich mal in Ruhe Eis essen kann man ohne von den belästigt zu werden!" Fluchte Hidan drauflos und kassierte ausnahmsweise mal keinen Tritt von Kakuzu dafür. Die vier Schüler hatten sie anscheinend schon früher gesehen und so gingen Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki und Sasuke Uchiha ohne die Lehrer eines Blickes zu würdigen an die Theke und bestellten sich jeweils eine Kugel. Hidan bekam gerade so mit, dass Shikamaru Apfel bestellte, Naruto Vanille, Kiba Stracciatella und Sasuke nahm Bitterschokolade. Danach verließen sie das Café wieder und Akatsuki plus Kakashi und Gai atmete auf. Nachdem alle aufgegessen hatten, fing Pain an: „Sasori, Deidara, Zeit sich auf den Weg zu machen. Operation Dagobert Duck beginnt jetzt!"

[1] Tschuldigung, und ich weiß das es nich immer so ist und auch sollte diese aussage nich ernst genommen werden, da ich animes und mangas total liebe:3

So, das sollte eigentlich schon ein kapi mit aktion werden, aber dann hatte ich einmal mit der eisdiele angefangen und fand es lustig und wollte das noch ordentlich zu ende schreiben;) ich verspreche euch hoch und jashinistisch, dass es im nächsten kapi zur sache gehen wird! ^^*schon weit vorgeplant hat^^*


End file.
